What is the Love Day?
by Arianstar
Summary: How does one explain Valentine's day? I have no idea and the idea of Loki's reaction is worrisome. It also doesn't help when Tony finds this some sort of joke.


**Don't own anything except original characters. All material (C) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind.**

* * *

 **What is the Love Day?  
**

 _A/N: Avengers: Delete You (little side scene, can be read on its own but would make more sense reading Delete You)  
_

I had no idea how to explain to Loki about Valentine's day. How to explain to an Asgardian that had found love in a human about a day he most likely would have hated once. I look up from my Indian style position on the bed, my fingers tracing circles among the rich emerald tones. Loki was out _helping_ for a change, thankfully he had kept his word. Trust within a god of mischief was terribly difficult-especially after trying to destroy those he worked with.

"Alright, I know that look." my eyes moved slowly to the familiar voice, lips turning down I gave him a pointed look. "Should I knock when he isn't here?" I threw a pillow at him, Tony had not forgiven me for letting the 'evil shrewd bastard' into my heart.

"You're never going to forgive me." I throw another pillow hitting his arc reactor-it would seem he would at least give me some credit for liking him.

Tony had argued his point with me on many occasions and dragged Natasha down with me. It only took three months to get Steve, Clint, and Thor to believe it. Bruce had known to an extent and Natasha had been my confident. Tony handled it about as well as Fury had-threatening to have me incarcerated and examined for possible mind control. Thor had bailed me out of Fury's definitive jail time; Tony, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced by my genuine love for Loki.

"Let's put aside my issue, you have helped Pepper and I maintain a steady relationship since you landed here…with lots of effort." I smile slightly-it had taken a month of coaxing but I convinced them they needed each other. "What's the problem?"

He walks over sitting in a chair straddling it as he spins it to face me. I scan his sincerity in his expression just to be sure. Dark eyes are intent on me, his eyes scanning the room tells me enough, he wants to know though it doesn't mean he will be _nice_ about it.

"I'm trying to figure out how to explain Valentine 's Day to Loki."

Tony sat there staring at me in disbelief, leaning on his elbows he finally met my look. Smirking without humor he pointed out that was something he didn't even begin to know any good advice about. None of them liked Loki, he didn't make it easy to learn to either. Testy and petulant despite the fact he was shrewd and one of the smartest people she knew.

Rubbing his face Tony stood shaking his head. "You lost me on that one." I sigh in agreement watching him admire his reflection in the full mirror on the wall. "AC/DC or Queen? He asked eyeing his choice of T-shirt and dark slacks for the day.

"Neither, Pepper wants you wearing a nice shirt." He gave me a sidelong look before huffing. "I would suggest red, looks good on you." He smiled then, it was easy to gain back his nice thoughts when I allowed a boost to his already too big ego. "Should I just put him in front of Charlie Brown's Valentine's special?"

Tony laughed at the idea of Loki sitting through cartoons to examine the holiday. I didn't deny it annoyed me, but I could see the humor and sighed flopping among the blankets. I would just have to face the fact that I would need to do it the hard way. I hated the hard way.

I still sat in the middle of the bed aware that Loki had come back with the others. The mission a success from what I could hear-I hadn't expected him to just teleport into the room. I jump starting watching him smirk smugly, why was it he still got to me? I watch him discard his armor with a brief movement of his hand. He's standing there in his black slacks and emerald green shirt now, though he seems curious to why I hadn't moved since he saw me this morning.

"Don't ask." I stretch out my legs wincing at the cramped feeling before daring to stand from the bed.

Recognizing the frustrated tone, he examines her more closely before walking up and grasping her chin softly. "I thought we were past this behavior?" he teased lips drawn back into an amused smirk-I hated when he did that. "What did Stark say this time? He obviously has nothing pleasant to discuss in my presence."

"It isn't Tony…though being nice isn't in the cards." I mock him with sarcasm and pull back. "It's explaining Valentine's Day." I see his jade eyes move across my face trying to decipher my problem, slowly he crosses his arms waiting.

"I know the historical aspect of the Midgardian event…though how it was turned into a candy selling franchise to invoke love is beyond me." I stare at him, mouth hanging open wondering how he knew anything about the day. "I'm not a prisoner here…Thor would be the reason for my knowledge, it would appear his dear girlfriend has the same problem you're having. Remember large and sometimes dense." She smiled despite the concept he had issues with Thor as always.

"I wonder how Jane felt after explaining it?"

"I don't think she's done," Loki said glancing down at his chosen attire and then sighing at her rumpled oversized jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt. "We however are." Staring she glanced down familiar with his magic and lifted a brow in surprise. "Why were you wearing blue Aspen?"

"I ran out of green." She muttered staring at the knee length dress she was wearing, the scarf-like collar wrapped around her neck and testing the feel of the heeled sandaled shoes on her feet. "Heels, really…I think we've established I have no grace Loki." He re-examined the attire he had chosen for me, a second later I had on flats which were a good move.

"We're going out, unfortunately, I believe Stark will be following." Eyeing him suspiciously she touched her hair finding it loosely hanging down her waist. "It would seem that Ms. Potts informed him that we're invited to a Valentine event…unfortunately, I can't escape and so you can't either."

"I hate the love day." He chuckled lifting his finger gently guiding her to look at him.

"It could be worse." Kissing her they exited to join the others.


End file.
